


Beltane

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Series: Shiptober 2019 [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Deaf Clint Barton, I know shit about vikings please deal with me, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: It's the yearly festival of fertility. Usually Clint does not participate after losing his hearing but this time seems to become en exception. (Clint/ Thor, Clint is deaf and Thor is the god he is)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Thor
Series: Shiptober 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504106
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Beltane

**Author's Note:**

> Hmpf I had this in my head somehow and was too lazy to do proper research? Sorry if anyone feels bothered by that, I know it's just dumb cliche but I wanted to get this done.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and I suck at descriptions as you know like people and things look, not beta read
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing as always
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and feedback in the comments are appreciated ♡

A stifled moan tumbled from his lips as strong fingers dug into his waist, pushing him lower to take in more of the glorious dick inside him, filling him up for just another round. He had forgotten all feeling for time and their surroundings, too lost in the pleasure of mating, of bodies colliding deliciously, teeth scraping over bruised skin and swollen lips yearning for contact. For more.

It was the time of Beltane again and the village happily indulged in the yearly festivities. They prayed for fertility so fields shall bloom, cattle may carry offspring and women would be granted plenty of children they wished for. The sound of drums vibrated through the village as the sun set and people danced around the fires in ecstasy, wearing barely anything despite the cool night that had settled. The air was heady with alcohol, magic and sex. More often than not one stumbled about couples, entwined in most intimate actions, if one were to roam the streets.

Clint had never really joined in the more excessive parts of the festival. He just enjoyed the loose atmosphere, wine and good food. He was a formidable warrior, respected throughout their community but after losing his hearing in battle through a head injury the advances on his behalf grew sparse. The viking bowsman couldn't blame them - who wanted to be engrossed with someone they couldn't communicate with. Only his best friend Tony had made the effort to study the sign language he thought of to express his thoughts so he mostly stayed away from other people, living a secluded but stable life with his dog.

Tonight he had explored the streets, watching some of the dances from up close, tasting the fruits and other dishes served as his hand was caught in another. His irritated gaze found a pair of two foreign blue eyes, abnormally intense in the light of fire. The other was wrapped in a big coat, a hood drawn over most his face but he could still make out the handsome features underneath. Clint figured he might be a traveler from another tribe that had come around to join the festival as he had never seen him around. They were living in peace with those around them after all, so hospitality was expected and encouraged. The indication of the other was clear as he tried to drag the smaller one with him but he shook his head, gesturing to his ears, mouthing a "I can't hear! Like at all." over the music, laughing and noises around them. This would probably make the stranger lose interest in him - his built indicated he was strong and healthy, the later Clint was not, so he was unfit - and spare him the shame of being stood up again. Guys like him searched for an equal partner, not a broken tool like him.

What followed happened in a blur. He remembered reaching for his cup to drown his self doubts in wine, next he was in one of the sheds, set up just for the feast to cover the copulating couples from their surroundings. The traveler was with him, eyes hungrily raking over his body. His back was pressed against hard wood with a force that made him gasp - or maybe it was the way the stranger kissed him, hot and messy like he wanted to claim Clint's mouth. Big hands found the way to his torso, roaming over the plains down to his belly, easily finding their way below the fabric of his attire. He felt strangely dizzy, maybe the wine hadn't been a good idea after all but he had been without a partner for quite long and norns - it simply felt too good to be desired.

Getting rid of the other's cloak wasn't hard, though he was distracted by the hot mouth on his body, nibbling on the skin of his neck. The fabric gave away and he bit his lower lip to keep himself from groaning - his partner was incredibly well-built, chiseled muscles dominating his body adorned with a strong jaw, a beautiful face framed by golden hair and those expressive blue eyes. For a moment panic rose in his heart at that sight - this guy was too good to really want him. There was no way the blonde could desire a flawed thing tainting his perfection. He had promised himself not to fall for it again, the ache of being played and laughed at still hot in his bones.

As if his counterpart sensed the dread filling his heart, the ministrations grew softer, tender kisses being pressed to his cheek and neck. He figured the man was talking, his voice resonating through his body like the low rumble of a thunderstorm that raged over the sea but he couldn't hear him. He wished he could though. Big palms cradled his face, a thumb caressing over the skin just below his eyes. Their warmth felt soothing, grounding his beating heart and helping him resurface from the dark thoughts his mind beared. Looking up into those blue eyes, deep like seas, he found no disgust in the bigger man's face. There was a hint of worry, hidden under layers of contempt and understanding. Those luscious lips moved, words falling from them that were lost in the silence but Clint still understood. The blonde enquired about his well-being, offering to slow their interactions should he be too overwhelming.

But the archer didn't want to stop. Just for once he didn't want to overthink, to worry and run from his fears. He knew his hands were strong, so he dug them into the other's garments, pulling him close and sealing their lips again, fanning the flames of desire between them.

And he definitely was not disappointed - the stranger proved to be a skilled lover, definitely experienced in these fields and blessed with an impressive girth matching the overall size of his being. Clint had been caught off guard by it's sheer volume that gave him troubles fitting it into his mouth and body, but he grew accustomed and worshipped the blonde beauty and his giant dick like a proper believer - on his knees, serving them pleasure. The warrior (he had to be one, considering the strength in his body and the swells on his hands from using a weapon regularly) kept himself in check the whole time, careful as not to break his new mate, the underlying notion of power lacing his movements. He made no effort to hide the pleasure he was experiencing, taking what he wanted from his willing partner, revelling in the attention but also generous in returning the favour. Clint had lost count how many times they had fucked already, his body sore and aching from too many orgasms ripped from his form but he simply couldn't stop, caught in the rush.

They had been doing it against the wall, on the makeshift bed, he had been on his knees or not touching the ground at all, steadied by the tall frame that his legs attached to while he was pounded into. The other had no problem turning and twisting him in all directions he wished, sometimes even throwing him around in eagerness but never hurting him, carefully checking Clint's face for any signs on discomfort. Said partner was currently riding him, out of his mind to handle any comprehensive thought, his throat hoarse from moaning as he drove down on the fat cock splitting him open. He should have been questioning his stamina, he later mused but back then he had been too far gone, stretched beyond his limits, his body shivering with pleasure and exhaustion, all pliant around the hard shaft inside him, cum leaking out his rear. Sweat rolled in thick beads down his body and his hair was a mess but there was no way he could have fixed that, not with those eyes locked into his.

Lips parted, gulping for air, he found himself unable to look away, caught in the steady gaze of the blonde that was lying on his back, enjoying the view with a satisfied smile, bordering on smugness, from time to time pistoning his hips, sheathing himself even deeper into the heat. His lips kept moving constantly and though Clint had to stop himself from reading it to keep up the mental capacity to maintain his movements, he knew what the other said, the words washing over him in waves of heat.

_ So good for me, just like that, keep it up. _

_ You're gorgeous, look at you. _

_ The others are foolish to dismiss you, I should make you mine. _

The feeling of being wanted and cherished set his nerves aflame, red hot energy surging through his body like electricity as strong hand gripped on to his flanks, probably leaving bruises in their wake. His movements grew more erratic, the brunette grew desperate to come, to be shoved over the edge once more and taking the blonde with him. Hadn't thinking it possible to be speared even more, a coarse groan left his lips as he was being fucked in earnest, pulled in by the sheer force of those hands and the constant snapping of hips against his behind. Another surge of energy ripped through his body and he screamed, his voice quivering.

"P-please, I can't h-hold it a-any l-ngh!"

He had no control over his voice, probably even shouted as it was impossible for him to measure his own volume, but the other didn't seem to mind, a pleased look on his features as if he wasn't just fucking the smaller man like an animal in heat.

_ It's more than enough, you have done so well. Come for me little one. _

And so he did, with an undignified wail another wave of sheer ecstasy drowned him in the intensity of orgasm, come spurting in long lines over his belly and upper body. Riding out the last aftershocks, all energy seemed to leave his body and he sank into himself, the edges of his consciousness growing white and hazy. All he wanted was to sleep, his eyes drooping though he struggled to keep them open. The blonde easily manhandled him to his side, fingers running through his sweaty hair, petting and pressing soothing kisses to his face as he held him close. It had been years since Clint had felt that safe and protected and sleep was too alluring to miss out on it any longer, so he gave in and allowed his mind to fall into the silent darkness.

_ You're perfect little one. Let me help you to make the others see. _

As he came to himself again, it was already midday. He was lying on the remnants of the makeshift bed, the cloak serving as his blanket when his friend found him, shaking his head over the circumstances. "I was worried sick when you suddenly disappeared last night and now look at you! Sleeping in and you're hungover too."

His voice was definitely more amused than annoyed and the bowman grumbled, pulling his kinda blanket higher over his head. "I'm not hungover… just come back later ok?"

His body still felt jittery and his stomach flimsy besides a raging headache pounding in his head. Maybe he was growing too old for this and Tony's shouting didn't make it any better. He was just about to snap at his best friend as his eyes opened in shock, leveling into the brown orbs that were suddenly hovering close as the other had rushed to his side. It was Tony who dared to speak next, voice a little shaky. "Clint you… you can hear me?"

It was impossible really. There was no way his hearing could have returned overnight. But there it was - the gentle timber of Tony's voice. He knew it by heart, had stored the memories about it and there was no mistaking. He could hear him again. Hot tears found their way over his face as he sobbed in relief while his best friend held him close, laughing happily - later grossed out as he noticed the body fluids the archer was covered in. Clint giggled over the silliness of the situation and rose to his feet, slowly picking up his discarded clothes to put them on again. At last he was done and all that was left to collect was the cloak on the ground, in broad daylight a beautiful shade of dark red. The fabric felt incredibly soft against his fingers as he folded it into a bundle. Tony occupied his side the whole time, taking in the shed in the meantime, a thoughtful look on his face. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad about your miraculous recovery but… how is this possible?"

Clint thought of piercing blue eyes, golden waves of hair and unnatural stamina, before smiling to himself. There was no way he had… or had he?

"Well I'm not sure but I'll make sure to send the gods an equivalent offering."

He had yet to think of something worthy to equal this gift but he was sure he'd find something, no matter the cost.

He had been given a precious blessing and his family always made sure to leave no debts open. He clutched the coat close to his chest as they left the shed, still arguing about what happened in the night before. Maybe one day he would have the chance to express his gratitude in person - and he surely wouldn't mind another night of mind blowing sex as well.


End file.
